everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Savage Garden/Quotes
"We heard screaming and I said to Daniel Jones (musician), 'I think that there is a celebrity at the airport'." -Darren Hayes, on nearly getting mobbed (1997) *"It's better than sex, it's better than chocolate, it's better than anything. My job is actually better than my life." -Darren *"See what happens when you write songs? They make you do stupid things in front of the camera." -Daniel, in a photoshoot when the photographer makes him do a weird pose *"So I think a lot of people were shocked when I turned around and said, 'Hey, guess what? I'm deferring all my subjects and I'm going to be in a rock band!'" -Darren *"There's this place in Brisbane mall and every time I go there, I'm usually eating a big kebab and have falafel coming out of every orifice, and someone goes, 'You're that guy from that band!' and I'm looking SOOOO attractive!" -Darren (1997) *"I'm running around like I'm in a Star Wars film and I'm being paid to do it!" -Darren *"It's unbelievable. the beginning, we had this crazy kamikaze belief that we could succeed." -Darren (TV Hits - Australia, 1/98) *"Or we could be fat and bald and go, 'I was a pop star once.'" -Daniel, giving a counterexample to Darren's idea of where they might be in ten years (Hard Rock Live, 8/21/98) *"I think everyone knows. It was the fan in Singapore who sprayed me in the face with a water pistol. That scared the hell out of me! I once had to sign the nipple of a transvestite. Does that count?" -Darren, on the weirdest thing a fan has done to meet him *Darren: I came back to Australia... I was driving over to Daniel's house everyday - to write some songs with him - just like I had done six years ago. And I got to his house and we took a break from song writing and I realised I was making the same lunch that I used to make six years ago. I used to eat... *Daniel: Do you want to share what it is? *Darren: It's rice cakes with peanut butter and bananas on top. I haven't eaten that for six years, but when I write songs with Daniel Jones that's what I eat for lunch. *Daniel: So that's the 'secret' recipe of Savage Garden. *Darren: I just went "oh my god, do you realise what I'm doing?" and we just got straight back into it. *Daniel: Nothing had changed at that moment. Nothing had changed. (Channel V, 2/99) *"But the way I get meaning from job... I remember meeting one little girl and she was apparently an enormous fan, but she couldn't stay for the show. And I didn't quite understand that and the people around her were saying that she's just a little bit tired. And she died about a week later... we found out about a year later because we got some fan mail and it was actually her funeral service. And on the back of her funeral service was a picture of her meeting us and this was one of the most important things that ever happened to her - was her meeting us. And our music and how it affected her." -Darren (Channel V, 2/99) *"Yeah, many times, it happens all the time, and it's usually when you're dressed the most daggiest!" -Daniel, on getting recognised *"We're decent people, but every now and again we feel like throwing a tantrum. Like, everywhere we go the record company sends us pastries. Why? We don't ask for them. And there's fruit everywhere- you get a huge basket when you're only in the country for one day. There's even a pineapple in there. I mean, how do you consume a pineapple?!" -Darren *"In America there are a lot more people that are in the entertainment industry, you can be in New York and Yoko Ono can walk down the street followed by Robert De Niro and someone, so it's just like 'oh whatever.' But Australia if Darren or Daniel are at the mall sometimes that's a media event." -Darren (Hour of Power, 8/99) *"I'm proud of our fans, we've got intelligent, music-loving fans." -Darren *Interviewer: Now, we've heard the stories about how it began for Savage Garden you know the Aussie cover band... *Darren: Red Edge (interviewer laughs) Oi Oi Oi *Interviewer: Do you remember much about it? *Darren: Barnsey, Chisel.... very... I still don't know the words to Kaysan! (?) *Interviewer: Oh really, cos we've actually got a surprise for you boys, Darren we'd like you to sing the rest of this (plays Kaysan) *Darren then sings along purposely out of tune, Daniel is laughing and then says "Sing properly!" Darren, not knowing the words, substitutes "hmm hmm hmm... turkey... hmm hmm hmm... a little bit of pastrami..." (Hour of Power, 8/99) *"I still remember the day I quit teaching. It was when the kids came in and said, 'We saw you on MTV last night!' I thought, 'OK, it's finally happening!'" -Darren (Teen People - US, 9/00) *Interviewer: How will you describe your fans to your grandchildren when you get older? *Darren: As these nutters who loved me and I loved them back. (Darrenhayes.com chat, 12/11/01) *"We have too much to say. We can't shut up as it is." -Darren, on why they will never record a cover song (1997) *"Well, he gets up three weeks before he has to go out!" -Daniel, on how long Darren spends in front of the mirror each morning (1997) *"In Brisbane, we live as far away as possible from each other." -Daniel, addressing the rumor that he and Darren live together (1997) *"I tried to make my hair as spiky as an ARIA award... but he beat me to it!" -Daniel (1997) *"He's the one person who can still tell me I need to ditch the 'dead calf in a snowstorm' look... in a photoshoot... so I'm working on that." -Darren, on John Woodruff (ARIA Music Awards of 1997, 9/97) *"It makes him sing higher." -Daniel, watching Darren put on his tight bodysuit for a concert (1998) *"I've always been a very stubborn person, stuck in my ways." -Daniel (YM Special, early '99) *"We've never really taken into consideration this title. although ... I do have to agree with you, I AM very sexy!" -Daniel, answering the question "What's it like being labeled 'sexy man'?" (Web chat, 1999) *Interviewer: What's the biggest misconception people have about you? *Darren: That we're extremely charming and good looking. (Cosmopolitan radio, 10/99) *Darren: I'm not allowed to sit next to the window at the accountant's office because I look out. *Daniel: He ends up doing silly drawings of our accountant, and then does a page worth of autographs. (Vogue Australia, 11/99) *"If you're straight, if you're gay - hey, if you're a horse... and I appeal to you, great!" -Darren (Entertainment Weekly, 1/14/00) *"If you want me to be straight, gay, into monkeys, dating Kylie, whatever, I'm happy for people to project whatever on to me." -Darren *"We try to be in... try to be hip... but we can't!" -Darren *"I've never been the kind of person who smiles in photos... you just have to pinch me on the butt or something." -Darren *"I'm an absolute, zany nutcase most of the time. I am always impersonating people, things, sometimes plants." -Darren (Entertainmenteen, 2/00) *"I'm definetly a snag. Come on, look at me! I cry at movies. I put makeup on and get my hair done by a fabulous hairdresser. What more is there to say?" -Darren (Minx Magazine, 5/00) *"Another time, I had to change my shirt offstage between songs... I undid my pants so I could tuck in the shirt and I couldn't get my fly zipped again... I was still backstage when the music started, which was my cue to get back, but I didn't want to go out there until I was decent. So I started singing from backstage. Everyone wondered where I was! Finally, it was appearant that the zipper wasn't gonna budge, so I just went onstage and announced that the delay was because my fly was stuck and still was. Nobody probably would have noticed if I didn't point it out!" -Darren (TeenCelebrity, 6/00) *"They call me taboo in the band, because I say the unsayable and do the undoable." -Darren (TeenCelebrity, 6/00) *On MuchMusic, the interviewer asks about their relationship: *Darren: He's like my brother. *Daniel: I'd rather be his brother than his sister. *Darren: I'd rather he was my brother than my lover! *Interviewer: Now look, we haven't touched on Darren yet, so we probably should. Have you had to give him a backhander to settle him down a bit? Because I've seen him perform live, sometimes he gets a little bit out of control, have you given him a bit of a slap? *Daniel: No, he does it himself, mate, he falls off the stage every other night. *"When Darren came in his audition for Red Edge, he looked completely different from how he does now--blond hair, really young, baby face, slightly overweight. But as soon as he sang, I thought, 'Man! This guy's got a really beautiful, emotional voice.' After all those singers we'd auditioned, he was a breath of fresh air." -Daniel (Teen People - US, 9/00) *"I'm probably the antithesis of the bronzed Aussie ideal." -Darren (People, 11/13/00) *"Whenever I hear one of our songs playing, I get this weird feeling, like my fly is down or something." -Darren (Teen People, 3/98) *"Well I know I can’t make out when one of our cds is playing in the background! But I think some people have gotten married to some of our songs." -Darren, answering the question "Have babies been conceived to SG tracks?" *"It's in Latin and we have no idea. I suspect it was saying 'Buy this record now'." -Darren, on what the sample in "I Want You" is saying *"I write the lyrics so I write the names of the songs, Daniel is very generous in that he lets me put my tales all over his beautiful music." -Darren *"It's called studio technology and I learned the hard way when we went on tour for eight months. The key is lots of breathing. Do aerobics!" -Darren, answering how he could sing "I Want You" in tempo *"It just appeared. No one really knew what to call the song and then everyone was just referring to it as 'The Animal Song.'" -Daniel (Channel V, 2/99) *"They thought we'd gone to make a song for a Barney album, or something. But there's no farm animals in it, it's just called 'The Animal Song.'" -Darren (Channel V, 2/99) *"But you know, we were driving in Los Angeles yesterday and we had a moment because 'The Animal Song' came on the radio and I felt like jumping out of the car and screaming 'I'm on the bloody radio! This is me!'" -Darren (Channel V, 2/99) *"Daniel and I wrote that song very quickly it was a very emotional song. The vocal you hear is just a demo vocal, put down more as a guideline for the strings... was the first time I sang the song through from top to bottom. At the end Walter Afanasieff had his head on the panels and he was crying." -Darren, on "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" *"'The Best Thing' is called 'The Best Thing' because it's the best thing I've ever done." -Darren (Affirmation Track-By-Track) *"Well, in two words it is def metal." -Darren, jokingly describing Affirmation (Ugly Phil's Hot 30, 8/99) *Darren: To The Moon and Back. *Daniel: Known as To the Crack and Back. *Darren: To be known as To the Crack and Back. (Ugly Phil's Hot 30, 8/99) *"No the rest of the album sucks." -Darren (I'm pretty sure this was a sarcastic comment!) *Daniel: This track is called "The Lover After Me." *Interviewer: And what's that about, quickly? *Daniel: Uh, the lover after me. *"Listen to our album, then listen to a Backstreet Boys album, and you'll see the difference. If you don't see the difference, then you weren't meant to be a fan." -Daniel *"I've been stung by bees before." -Daniel, answering the question, "Have you ever been savaged by a garden?" (1997) *"Why isn't the kangaroo playing the drums?" -Daniel *"Stay clear, take care and wear condoms." -Darren *"Just a word of warning, if you are going around to Savage Garden's house later on in the evening, just be careful where you sit." -host of the 1997 ARIAs on Savage Garden's success and the pointy shape of the awards (9/97) *"Today I was a little tired boarding the plane...and, well, kind of delirious... I invented an alter ego. His name is Edwardo Phillipe and he's a Latin Australian born in Brazil but RAISED in Australia. Due to an unfortunate rollerskating incident he is no longer able to perform the Salsa or other related sexy Latino dances. Don't ask me to explain. Hey..if I could dance don't you think I'd be makin' my own sexy butt videos?" -Darren (Savagegarden.com studio update 1998) *"Now when I move my butt like this his behind, you guys sing 'chic-a cherry cola,' alright?" -Darren when singing "I Want You" at the Ipswich Concert (1998) *"I can't remember what it's called again because I have the memory of a vegetable." -Darren *"We were at the the circus watching monkey trainers, and we just shared an affinity for monkeys." -Darren, getting punchy from answering how he met Daniel *Interviewer: Darren, do you still check your hair in the car mirror? *Daniel: He shut the door on me once doing it (laughs), I wasn't even out yet and he wanted to look at his hair in the mirror! *Darren: It's very important for me to look presentable! (Hour of Power, 8/99) *Interviewer: Do you have any of those things on the plane, like those essential oil jet lag things? Cause you look so good... *Darren: No, I had diahorrea actually! Seriously. *Daniel: Thanks for that! *Interviewer: So that's why you look so thin and toned... (Ugly Phil's Hot 30, 8/99) *Interviewer: What's the one thing you can't say no to? *Daniel: Sex. *Darren: Sex. (Cosmopolitan radio, 10/99) *Darren: The airlines lost some of our baggage, and now I'm wearing my manager's underwear as a consequence of that. *Interviewer: Do they fit? *Darren: No, they're a little small actually. *"It's all about my nipples. They're more sensitive than my penis. Just look at my nipples and they're anybody's. Seriously, you can't touch my nipples. It feels like you've grabbed my donger. If anyone grabs them I'm like, 'Woah, back off!'" -Darren (Minx Magazine, 5/00) Um, thanks for letting us know that... *On Star 98.7 in Los Angeles, the interviewer mentioned that Darren and Daniel were good-looking guys, and Daniel answered, "Well hung." Later, the female interviewer commented that they were cute and talented, and the male interviewer replied, "You're just saying that because he's well hung." Darren, embarrassed, yelled, "Oh my god!" *Interviewer: What is your most underrated talent? *Darren: Stand up comic. *Daniel: Erotic Dancer. *Darren: The favourite nude moment in my life? Oh, we were on tour, in Melbourne, and we were having a little dare with the other Tarago there were the backing singers and the band in one, and me and Daniel and, you know, spouses and things in the other. And suddenly breasts were flashed, there was the odd penis and so I completely took all my clothes off and ran around their bus about four times and beat them. Completely shamed them out. The only problem is there were fans actually following and they photographed the whole incident. *And a bit later... *Interviewer: Last time we spoke to Darren he was talking about flashing his willy out of a Tarago and everything. We were getting very worried. *Daniel: He told you that, did he? *Interviewer: Yeah. And how did he go with the extension? *Daniel: He keeps doing it. Keeps getting longer and longer. *"The kinkiest place I've had sex? Under a set of firestairs." -Darren *"I've been talking about fabric softener all day." -Darren *"A lot of the choreography, yeah. There’s a lot of this sorta stuff (performs Hand Jive dance from Grease). Bit of popping and rocking and all that kind of thing, is gonna appear in some of the music videos, and the extended form ones that are a little X-rated, you know. Well, obviously there’s the G-String edit, umm... which was banned in some countries. You know, I wasn’t prepared to shave certain areas of my body. I won’t go there though. And that loosely stems back to the Bucks Fizz kind of phase, but uhh... thanks for bringing that up." -Darren Say WHAT?! I couldn't even tell what he was talking about in context! (11/01) *Interviewer: So what does the (Insatiable video) clip entail? Is it Britney Spears like? Have you got a Boa Constrictor wrapped around your near naked body or something? *Darren: Essentially. Lots of saucy things occur. Lots of grinding and lots of hip action, and some breakfast cereal. I can’t really explain that. You’ll have to see the video. It’s a bit kinky, but umm... *Interviewer: So it involves a little chocolate monkey? *Darren: Yeah, you could say that. Some soy milk, some honey. Nah, it’s pretty cool. (11/01) *"Actually we heard this if you're out there, Silverchair. We heard that at your gig in Brisbane, that people were giving you a hard time, throwing stuff at you and you actually threatened to play Savage Garden music if they didn't stop. Which I thought was really cool." -Darren (1997) *"We don't have a least favorite Spice. Savage Spice is our least favorite." -Daniel (1997) *"The only thing we have in common with those 'boy bands' is that we're male. I think. We can't dance for shit." -Darren (MTV 1515, 1998) *Interviewer: Okay, now you're only allowed to listen to one cd for the rest of your life. What would it be? *Daniel: (sarcastically) Oh, Kenny G, yeah, 'In the Key of G'! (Cosmopolitan radio, 10/99) *Interviewer: And you were at the party, and Lisa Ellis from Columbia Records she introduced me to you as the next George Michael. *Darren: Oh wow. *Interviewer: How do you feel about that comparison? *Darren: Well I hope I don't end up arrested. (Interviewer laughs hard) But um. *Interviewer: You mean to tell me you don't plan to do the mens' restroom thing? *Darren: UH UH! (Z100 interview, 1/23/02) *"Ok...so.....I love my band. There's Anna Maria-Laspina who's just adorable...incredibly talented and my co-star in THE UP NOD.. And the ever sly and top secret squirrel Lee Novak...master of illusion. Ben Carey still looks more like a rock star than any of us...I love his new cowboy hat. Jennifer is our wonderful new keyboard player and she is SMOKIN'! And Angie...the evil counterpart to Anna on Backing Vocals...she is such a wonderful addition to our crew... beautiful voice..all calm and zen like and gorgeous too. Karl Lewis is constantly getting stressed over the fact that I lean..put fingerprints on and sometimes even lick the plastic shield that separates the apocolyptic bang and crash of his drums and my vocal mike. It's this barrier that prevents his drums drowning out my sound on stage... he spends hours polishing it and in an instant on stage I can reduce him to a mere SMERE..completely unrecogizable...with the pressing of my face against it. It's fun." -Darren (Savagegarden.com studio update, 1998) *"She's my best friend, you know. I can't compare Leonie and Dan. I think I'll have to marry a lady like Leonie. But she has found another man... and it's not me. (laughs)" -Darren *"Did you know that Karl our drummer had his shoes stolen once in New Orleans. This is what happened. It was 3.00am, and a drunk man asked him if he could try Karl's shoes on. For some strange reason Karl thought this was a reasonable request and obliged. The man promptly ran off with Karl's DKNY trainers and was never seen again. This happened to the man who was once attacked by a shrimp. Th same guy who also rendered himself unconscious by trying to put on his underpants in the dark of night." -Darren (Savagegarden.com studio update, 3/1/00) *"Two members of our band are now currently sporting waxed chests and matching FUBU bags. They are beginning to act like each other now and I'm finding it quite disturbing." -Darren (Savagegarden.com studio update, 3/1/00) *"I think it's the fact that they're usually right about everything. And as much as I'm killing my male reputation here, they do come up with the goods." -Darren, on the one thing he doesn't understand about the female sex (1997) *"I've never done that old, 'Hey, babe, I'm from the Garden!' pickup line thing, either!" -Daniel, on how success hasn't changed his dating life (1997) *"For me I'm not in a band or on television to pick up chicks. I think there are easier and cheaper ways to do it. You just write a want ad." -Darren *"I was separating from my wife and I was stressed. I was losing weight and physically pushed to the bone... I was travelling with my mum my pa and my wife. We all knew because our families are so tight. I’d be backstage with Colby and she’d be giving me a cuddle, and I’d be crying 'How can we get through this'. Then I’d pull myself together and go on stage and sing 'Love Can Move You.' It was ironic." -Darren, on the down side of his life (1998) *Interviewer: (trying not to laugh) If you were a woman for a day, what would you do? *Darren: Play with my breasts all day... and masturbate! (lots of laughing)(Cosmopolitan radio, 10/99) *"Someone who's genuine, with integrity. Somebody's most attractive when they feel good about themselves. I think it's got very little to do with the exterior. But I like dark hair and pale skin. Maybe I'm searching for myself." -Darren, on what he looks for in women (Minx Magazine, 5/00) *"Yeah. There are two choices you can make. You can keep your guard up and never get hurt, but you'll never really experience love. Or you can let your guard down. It's the only way you can let someone inside. It's a cliche but I'd rather have been burned than never been in love at all. Life's too short." -Darren, on if love is worth the heartache (Minx Magazine 5/00) *"We began kicking around when I was only 17. It didn't have anything to do with this career or fame. We just didn't fit. There was never any antagonism, never any animosity--it was completely mutual.... We have this intimacy which will never change.... She does have custody of my two cocker spaniels, so I have visiting rights!" -Darren, on his breakup with wife Colby (Teen People - US, 9/00) *"I wanted to be a pop star. I didn't think of being anything else, Perhaps C3P0.. I used to think I was Michael Jackson and everybody wanted to be famous." -Darren, on what he wanted to be when he was growing up *"I was a happy little freak. I'd be lost in my imagination all the time, creating little fantasies. I didn't stop till I was 12." -Darren *"When I was 10 I used to walk around shopping centres and go, "Oh, they've recognised me!" And I would think, "Hold on, who am I? I'm nobody famous yet!" -Darren (60 Minutes Australia) *"I used to wash up the dishes as C3PO. And it's very hard to put cups away when this joint doesn't bend! Mum was very tolerant..." -Darren (60 Minutes Australia) *("Homer Hudson Chocolate Rock Ice Cream. Hmm, then straight to the doctor for liposuction." -Darren, when asked what he would go to "The Moon And Back" for (1997) *"finger and wipes it on Darren Let me take you home and get you into something drier." -Daniel, reciting his favorite pickup line *"Compiled by: John Karpathakis/Special. Thanks to Daniel Jones, Darren Hayes and Leonie 'I'm On Holidays, Actually' Messer." -The fine print on the margin of a two page SG spread (TV Hits Australia, 1/98) *"U2 have an enormous lemon that comes on stage and we have a baked bean. It’s basically an enormous baked bean that opens and we’re dressed in Vegemite suits." -Darren *"The first thing any Australian does when they come to America is watch the toilets." -Darren *"It's me! It's me! It's always me!" -Darren, when someone asked who smelled so good in the room (MTV Live, 1998) *"Did someone say, OH MY GOD???" -Darren, on Madonna attending a Savage Garden concert on the 'To the Moon & Back Tour' (Savagegarden.com message, 9/8/98) *"After the show...we all ended up on Billie Myer's bus...disco dancing and acting like complete morons. Had a blast." -Darren (Savagegarden.com message, 9/8/98) *"I did but believe it or not I didn't make the connection until she was on the set. Until Kirsten asked me where we got the name of the band and I just said 'Oh my God you wouldn't believe it!'" -Darren, answering if he'd seen Kirsten Dunst in "Interview with a Vampire" before working with her on the "I Knew I Loved You" video (1999) *"I don't think I'd want to tell the world. I don't know yet, I think you know when you look your child in the eyes for the first time. I think the last time I told someone a name, they named their dog that. Hint: Daniel called his dog Jackson." -Darren, on what he would name his children *"Daniel doesn't let me have any... he's got em all... maybe I'll get this one..." -Darren, on what he does with his ARIA Awards *Interviewer: Daniel, your mum's nickname for you? *Daniel: For me? Caniel, because there was a misprint in a paper one day when I scored a goal at soccer. (Hour of Power Aug. 99) *Darren: Dr Evil voice I shall call Daniel Mini-Me, - you complete me. Why, if anything should happen to you, I probably would just replace you, but for at least 10 minutes I would be completely inconsolable, yes. laughter *Interviewer: See, it made an impact on him, that movie. *Daniel: Yeah, it did, it was worth the popcorn. *Darren: Dr Evil voice I love you for taking me to see Dr Evil.(1999) *Interviewer: Posh restaurant or takeaway food in front of the tele? *Darren: Ooh... takeaway from a posh restaurant! *Daniel: Takeaway... see he always compromises! Takeaway in front of the TV. (Cosmopolitan radio, 10/99) *Interviewer: Who would you most like to be trapped in a lift with? *Darren: Oh, God... *Daniel: Keanu Reeves! *Darren: Oh God, nobody! I think I'd want to kill whoever I was trapped in a lift with! *Daniel: You would, wouldn't you?! *Darren: I would kill someone! No one.(Cosmopolitan radio, 10/99) *Interviewer: You're allowed to invite six people, alive or dead, to a dinner party... okay, only six! Who would they be? *Darren: Michael Jackson, Madonna... Adolf Hitler, Jesus Christ... Ginger Spice... and myself. (Cosmopolitan radio, 10/99) *"Some of you are obsessed with my hair. That's cool." -Darren (Savagegarden.com studio update, 10/29/99) *"We let out a collective scream and rushed for the iron!! I offered my services to Darren and said I would DEFINITELY be able to get the crease out because I'm an EXPERT ironer.. but of course he had lost ALL FAITH IN MY ABILITY... so I had to sit miserably by and watch him, standing there in his jacket, shirt, tie, socks and underpants to try and eradicate the offending crease while his management and publicist paced the foyer downstairs waiting for him. That is just one example of the high powered stress we go through on a daily basis here in the Savage Garden camp." -Leonie Messer (Savagegarden.com studio update, 10/29/99) *"I like junk food, but the Americans have taken it beyond a joke." -Darren *"Let me give you a lesson about school. All the kids who were popular end up on the dole with babies. All the nerds end up as pop stars." -Darren *"It's DISGUSTING, don't believe the hype. at camera Don't believe the hype. It tastes like someone scraped off the bottom of a birdcage and stuck it on a piece of toast." -Darren, on vegemite *"Darren wakes up in the morning with a large lump growing beside his back wisdom tooth. He, of course, instantly thinks it is a tumour. The prognosis is dire.... I tell him he merely has a problem with his wisdom tooth.... The tooth extraction is successful. Darren refuses a wheelchair. The nurse and I carry him out to the car. The drugs have had a severe effect on him and he is alternating between laughter and tears. I realise that I am now officially in a car... on a freeway.... with a freak." -Leonie Messer (Savagegarden.com studio update, 3/28/00) *"Actually, I had my first alcoholic drink this year. It was a mudslide - a chick's drink! I was wasted after it." -Darren (Minx Magazine, 5/00) *"I don't have a hangover, 'cause I don't drink. But some people in our touring party might have been up to 4 in the morning... But I don't really think it's necessary to point the finger at anyone, DANIEL?" -Darren *"Real life is Labradors and tap water and, you know, undies on the line." -Darren *"Savage Garden frontman Darren Hayes leans back in his chair and sighs contentedly. 'It's not very masculine to say that the moon is really beautiful tonight,' he whispers so that a passing waiter can't overhear. 'But it is.'" (Teen People - US, 9/00) *"my worst nightmare, this evil clown with sharp teeth came to my bedroom. I swear I was awake and it just said 'I'll be back.' I've been waiting for that damn clown to show his face for the last 20 years!" -Darren (Okay Daz, I think by now you can stop waiting for him!) (Fanzine, issue #12) *"Yeah, I mean, it makes me shut up for 5 minutes, which is good y'know, and it gives you accent nice tight buns. It just, it makes you calm down and think about life." -Darren, on scuba diving (Hot 30 Interview, 12/7/01) *"There will be cool stuff on the album. A key. To unlock free stuff. Like extra songs. Bsides..demos. rare things. Mpegs of me nude. Kidding about the nude bit." -Darren (Darrenhayes.com chat, 12/11/01) *"I cut myself in the finger with a razor recently and I thought I’d pass out when it never stopped bleeding, so a vampire is not even an option." -Darren Category:Savage Garden Category:Quotes